CLOP
CLOP is an independent flash game. The game requires the player to control a Unicorn using only four keys: K, H, J, and L. The goal of the game is to get to the end of the course. This video was uploaded on June 9th, 2013 and was the eighth video uploaded onto the channel. It had Amber, Stacy, Sydney and Kaylee participating in the video. It also marked Kaylee's debut video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls reading the dialogue, Sydney laughing at the premise of the game. The girls begin the game, Stacy and Kaylee struggling with the controls, declaring that the unicorn is stupid. Sydney is confused as to how to control the unicorn, before realizing that the instructions were onscreen, laughing at herself for it. Amber tries to control the unicorn but only manages to flip it on its back. The girls then begin button mashing, Stacy calling the unicorn "special", while Sydney continues to laugh at the way the unicorn moves. Amber seems to have found a rhythm, while Kaylee names the unicorn "Perry" and tells it to not tip over. Amber seems to be getting the hang of the controls, as Stacy flips the unicorn on its back and is frustrated. Kaylee calls the unicorn drunk and tells it to go home, as Sydney tries to go as slow as possible, but she still has the unicorn end up on its back. Amber appears to be doing well and is close to the checkpoint, as Stacy has to unicorn on its face and struggles to get it upright, telling it to die or figure it out. She eventually gets it to stand upright, as Kaylee flips the unicorn on its back and is mildly frustrated. Sydney tries to find a rhythm, calling the unicorn the clumsiest unicorn ever. Amber has the unicorn sitting upright, before deciding to just let it roll on its back. Kaylee appears to be annoyed with the person standing at the start, saying that he's the reason that unicorn's are extinct. Amber is close to the checkpoint again, as she tries to get the unicorn over the hill but fails to do so. Sydney also almost makes it to the checkpoint but fails at the hill, while Stacy continues to struggle with the controls, telling the unicorn to figure it out. In the end, all four girls decide that they have had enough, with none of them ever making it to the checkpoint. During the questions segment, when asked if they like it, Stacy said it was interesting, but implied that she had troubles controlling the unicorn. Sydney found it difficult to control, saying that she had to find a pattern and jokes that her fingers aren't as good as legs. Amber gave a not so confident yes, before saying that it was interesting. When asked what the goal was, Kaylee answered that it was to get a girl, with Sydney saying a similar answer. When asked why they sent a unicorn, Amber guessed that the unicorn and the man were best friends and the man sent the unicorn. Kaylee jokingly answered that unicorns have horns and go faster than a drunk monkey. The game was not given a rating. Trivia *CLOP is one of the few videos to contain only one active regular member. *CLOP was the first video to introduce a new member to the channel, and the first to feature a guest member. *CLOP was the first game not to be given a rating. *CLOP was the first video to have a caption or a quote from the video in the title. This would become the standard title format for future videos. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Amber Category:Stacy Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:2013